Adieu, Maître Van
by Shade Alseide
Summary: Dix ans après la fin de la série, Merle cherche sa place dans un monde où elle n'est pas considérée comme un être humain à part entière...


Commentaire : Voici une petite fanfic consacrée à Merle... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires !

* * *

Vingt-deux ans. A présent, elle avait vingt-deux ans.

A son âge, la plupart des jeunes filles de Gaïa étaient fiancées ou mariées. Elles étaient considérées comme des femmes dignes d'être aimées.

Mais pas elle.

Elle, elle n'était pas humaine. Lorsqu'un homme posait son regard sur elle, ce n'était pas une femme qu'il voyait, mais un animal.

_ Merle !

Cette voix. Elle détestait cette voix. Au moins autant qu'elle l'avait aimée autrefois.

_ Oui, Maître Van…

Le regard du roi de Fanélia était sombre, et sa voix sévère, tandis qu'il s'adressait à sa compagne d'enfance.

_ Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, que de rester assise sur ces marches ?

Merle ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta de le fixer avec insistance, presque avec effronterie, tandis qu'il montait les marches menant à l'entrée du palais, suivi de son escorte et de ses conseillers.

Elle s'était prélassée sur ces marches tout l'après-midi, et comptait bien profiter encore quelque temps des derniers rayons du soleil du printemps fanélien.

Hélas, à l'horizon, déjà, le crépuscule s'annonçait.

Avec une agilité féline, Merle grimpa jusqu'au toit du palais, afin de mieux admirer le soleil couchant. Elle avait toujours aimé les couchers de soleil. Ils lui rappelaient son enfance. Une époque révolue où elle et son Maître Van étaient des amis inséparables.

_ Des amis… pensa Merle, amère, tandis que le vent balayait ses cheveux longs. Van ne m'a jamais considérée comme son amie…

Déjà, la nuit s'installait sur les terres ancestrales de la famille Fanel. Elle commençait à avoir faim, et l'odeur alléchante qui s'élevait des cheminées du palais, la fit bien vite descendre de son perchoir.

* * *

Le Roi Van Fanel recevait des gens très importants ce soir-là. Des représentants de la république de Bazram, dont l'un en particulier semblait bien décidé à vouloir marier sa fille et à sceller de ce fait une alliance fructueuse avec Fanélia…

_ Peine perdue… pensa Merle, ironique. Van n'aime personne à part sa chère Hitomi, qu'il ne reverra sans doute jamais…

Ses poils se hérissèrent sur son dos à la pensée d'Hitomi Kanzaki. Encore maintenant, elle la détestait. Encore maintenant, cette prétentieuse venue de la Lune des Illusions la narguait. Elle était si humaine, si digne d'être aimée de Van…

Alors qu'elle, la femme-chat, ne le sera jamais.

_ Merle, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?!

Elle était entrée dans les cuisines, et se servait allégrement dans les plats qui mijotaient dans les fourneaux, ce qui n'était pas du goût du Sophia, la cuisinière.

_ Pas mauvais… siffla Merle. Une nourriture digne d'un être humain… Rien à voir avec la pâtée qu'on me donne…

Son regard se porta sur sa « gamelle », posée dans un coin sombre de la cuisine, à même le sol.

_ Estime-toi heureuse qu'on te nourrisse ! grogna Sophia. Tu ne fais rien de la journée, tu te prélasses au soleil… et tu voudrais manger comme nous tous ici ?

_ Tu parles ! cracha Merle. Même lorsque je travaillais, et que j'aidais bien gentiment les servantes du palais dans leurs travaux, je n'avais même pas le droit de m'asseoir à table avec elles au souper !

Elle ajouta, en émettant un miaulement méprisant.

_ Ta pâtée, tu peux te la garder, Sophia… Ma nourriture, je la chasserai moi-même ce soir…

Elle bondit à travers la cuisine, et sortit dans le couloir.

Le palais regorgeait de souris.

Et elle adorait les souris…

* * *

Juchée sur l'une des statues qui bordait les couloirs du palais, Merle effectuait sa toilette du soir.

La chasse avait été bonne. Et la journée qui venait de s'écouler, ni pire ni meilleure qu'une autre…

Elle ne faisait rien, c'est vrai. Elle ne servait à rien non plus.

Depuis quelque temps, elle ne parvenait même plus à faire rire son Maître Van. Ni à le distraire. Et cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'elle n'était plus sa confidente…

Tout cela depuis l'irruption d'Hitomi dans sa vie…

Mais cela aurait été pareil, avec n'importe quelle autre jeune fille.

Maître Van s'était lassé de son jouet d'enfant. A présent, il avait d'autres préoccupations. C'était un homme.

Et elle, elle n'était qu'un animal.

Elle avait cru être plus que ça. Une amie. Une confidente.

Mais elle n'était rien de plus qu'un animal de compagnie.

Un animal de compagnie… c'était ainsi que Vargas l'avait présentée, lorsqu'il l'avait ramenée au palais, la première fois.

Elle n'avait alors que quelque mois à peine. Ce n'était qu'un bébé. A cette époque, Goau de Fanélia, le père de Van, régnait encore sur le royaume. Vargas revenait d'un court séjour dans son village natal, dans sa famille, lorsqu'il aperçut de la fumée qui s'élevait à travers la forêt qui bordait Fanélia.

Il s'approcha, et découvrit avec horreur les ruines d'un village pillé et saccagé. Celui de la tribu des Hommes-chats à laquelle appartenaient les parents de Merle. Ceux-ci avaient été massacrés par des villageois des environs, comme cela était souvent le cas à l'époque. Ils appelaient cela une « chasse ». Ils chassaient des animaux, ni plus, ni moins.

Merle était la seule survivante. Vargas la trouva, hurlant au fond d'un trou que ses parents avaient du creuser pour la cacher des « chasseurs ».

Il la recueillit, la ramena au palais, et l'offrit à Van pour fêter son retour, comme on offre un animal de compagnie. Un objet. Un esclave.

Ce fut même Vargas qui lui donna son nom.

Et à partir de ce jour, Van devint son Maître.

Vargas lui avait bien fait comprendre tandis qu'elle grandissait, que Van était un prince, un humain, et qu'elle n'était pas de sa race, et encore moins de son rang.

_ Tu ne dois pas te mêler aux humains… Tu ne peux pas partager leurs repas, ni dormir dans leurs lits… Ta place est dans l'écurie, car c'est ainsi que doivent vivre les gens de ta race… Tu comprends, tu n'es pas humaine…

Mais Van, lui, la traitait en égale. Du moins au début. C'était un enfant, après tout… et il n'avait pas d'enfants de son âge avec qui jouer au palais.

Il était si heureux de l'arrivée de Merle.

Si heureux…

A l'évocation de ces souvenirs, Merle sentit des larmes lui venir. Elle descendit de son perchoir, et courut se réfugier dans l'écurie du palais. Là, elle se blottit dans la paille qui lui servait de lit, et pleura, avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil agité, bercée par la respiration familière des chevaux qui l'entouraient.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain, il pleuvait.

Et les chevaux autour d'elle s'agitaient de manière inhabituelle.

_ Eh bien… fit-elle en baillant bruyamment. Que vous arrive-t-il, sacrés bestiaux ?

Elle s'étira, et lorsqu'elle se retourna en direction de la sortie, elle se trouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme blond qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu au palais.

C'était du moins ce qu'elle croyait…

_ J'espère que je ne vous ai pas réveillée, Mademoiselle…

Merle fut si stupéfaite du ton respectueux avec lequel l'inconnu s'adressait à elle, qu'elle resta tout d'abord pétrifiée. Mais elle reprit bien vite ses esprits, et le toisa des pieds à la tête d'un air désinvolte.

_ Vous ne m'avez pas l'air d'un garçon d'écurie…

Ses vêtements étaient ceux d'un noble, ainsi que sa manière de parler. Il paraissait jeune. Quinze ou seize ans, pas plus. Mais selon les critères de Gaïa, c'était un jeune homme. Presque un homme.

La remarque de Merle sembla l'amuser, mais il ne rit pas. Son visage était grave, et paraissait peu habitué à rire.

_ Il me fait penser à Van, lorsqu'il avait son âge… pensa Merle avec un pincement au cœur.

Son regard d'un bleu intense et triste se posa sur elle.

_ Vous êtes perspicace, Mademoiselle… Je ne suis pas un garçon d'écurie, certes, mais j'aime la compagnie des chevaux… leur odeur… et lorsque j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul, je me réfugie dans les écuries de mon palais, ou des palais que je visite…

Merle s'inclina, confuse.

_ Pardonnez-moi, j'ignorais que vous étiez d'un rang aussi élevé… Si vous possédez un palais, c'est que vous devez être prince… et je vous ai parlé bien trop familièrement… Je m'en excuse…

Il sourit tristement, et lui fit signe de se relever.

_ Je vous en prie, ce n'est pas nécessaire… Je ne suis pas prince…

Soulagée, Merle se décontracta.

_ Je ne suis que Roi… enchaîna l'inconnu avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

* * *

L'escorte du roi inconnu était arrivée dans la nuit, et partout dans le palais, les serviteurs s'affairaient dans tous les sens, chargés de paquets, d'étoffes et de vaisselle, afin de lui faire le meilleur accueil possible.

Assise sur son poste d'observation habituel, sur les marches de l'escalier principal du palais, Merle les regardait s'agiter avec amusement.

_ Un roi… pensa-t-elle. Je me demande de quel royaume il peut venir… Il a l'air un peu moins snob que les autres, mais c'est parce qu'il est encore jeune… Lorsqu'il aura l'âge de Maître Van, il deviendra comme lui… usé et aigri par le poids du protocole et les responsabilités…

Elle se sentait mélancolique. Et cette mélancolie se faisait plus présente de jour en jour.

_ Et moi, dans tout ça… qu'est-ce que je suis ? Je ne sers à rien, je ne suis rien… Je croise tous ces rois, tous ces seigneurs… et je n'ai pas ma place parmi eux…

Elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être chez elle à Fanélia. Elle avait l'impression de déranger. Ce palais n'était plus sa maison. Plus rien ne la retenait, pas même son Maître Van, qui n'avait plus besoin d'elle.

Sans doute fallait-il qu'elle parte pour trouver le bonheur ailleurs. Pour trouver sa place. Mais elle n'en avait pas le courage.

Et puis, où irait-elle ?

* * *

Le soir venu, une fête somptueuse en l'honneur du roi inconnu et des visiteurs de Bazram fut organisée, mais Merle n'y avait pas été conviée. Depuis toute petite, elle n'avait jamais été autorisée à assister à ces fêtes. Elle s'était contentée de les observer de loin, avec envie…

Au début, lorsque Van était enfant, il se débrouillait toujours pour se faufiler hors des lumières de la fête, afin de la rejoindre pour jouer dans l'écurie, ce qui lui valait de vives remontrances de la part de Vargas.

Ce brave Vargas… il avait toujours été juste et bon avec Merle. Seulement, il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme une égale. Comme un être humain.

Vargas… c'était son cheval qu'elle était en train de brosser en ce moment. Elle avait continué de s'en occuper, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Cela faisait dix ans que son protecteur était mort, déjà.

Comme elle avait changé depuis… Comme elle était devenue triste. La reconnaîtrait-il, s'il la voyait à présent ?

_ Vargas… murmura-t-elle, au bord des larmes. Vous étiez comme un père pour moi, malgré tout… Même si vous ne m'aimiez pas vraiment… Vous m'aimiez comme on aime un animal de compagnie, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien…

_ Je peux vous aider ?

Elle sursauta, et découvrit le jeune homme du matin, à ses côtés. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

Sans dire un mot, elle lui tendit la brosse, et il prit la relève.

Il portait ses vêtements d'apparat. Ses vêtements de fête.

Le voir ainsi, dans cette écurie, avec elle, éveilla en Merle des souvenirs douloureux. La dernière fois que Van s'était échappé ainsi d'une fête pour venir la rejoindre, il devait avoir son âge.

_ C'est un vieux cheval… fit-il remarquer avec tristesse. Il a dû appartenir à quelqu'un qui vous était cher, pour que vous continuiez à vous en occuper avec tant d'attention…

Merle sourit.

_ Vous êtes perspicace, votre Majest

Le jeune homme caressa le cheval de Vargas, et celui-ci soupira.

_ Vous aussi, Merle…

La femme-chat fixa sur lui des yeux ronds.

_ Vous connaissez mon nom, Majesté ?

Il se tourna face à elle. Son visage était doux, empli de bonté. Mais si triste. Pareil à celui de Van à son âge.

_ Je me rappelle bien de vous, Merle… mais vous semblez m'avoir oubli

Merle fronça les sourcils. Serait-il possible qu'elle connaisse ce jeune roi… qu'un roi puisse se souvenir d'elle ?

_ Je n'ai jamais oublié votre joie de vivre, votre enthousiasme… Cela me ravissait, et m'intriguait tant… Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous auparavant… Aussi ai-je été heureux de vous trouver par hasard dans cette écurie ce matin… Je vous imaginais changée, mais vous n'avez rien perdu de votre humour, même si vous êtes plus mélancolique qu'il y a dix ans… Mais je suis moi-même plus mélancolique qu'il y a dix ans…

Il sourit. Un sourire qui éveilla en Merle un flot de souvenirs lointains.

Le souvenir d'un enfant, rencontré lors d'un voyage. Celui qu'elle avait accompli avec Hitomi Kanzaki, dix ans plus tôt.

_ Prince Cid… murmura-t-elle, comme sortie d'un rêve.

_ Je suis heureux de voir que vous ne m'avez pas complètement oublié, Merle…

* * *

Dix ans. Les gens changent en dix ans. Au point parfois qu'on ne parvient même pas à les reconnaître. 

Durant toutes ces années, Merle avait complètement oublié Cid, l'enfant-roi propulsé au pouvoir à l'âge de cinq ans.

Du royaume de Fleid, elle gardait le souvenir d'une contrée austère, très marquée par la religion d'Atlantis. Elle se rappelait avoir prié devant une statue, dans un temple du palais. Prié pour que Maître Van rentre vivant de la bataille durant laquelle le Duc de Fleid, le père de Cid, avait perdu la vie.

L'histoire de Cid ressemblait tant à celle de Van. Comme lui, il avait du grandir plus vite, faire face à des responsabilités trop lourdes pour son âge.

Comme lui, il avait vu son protecteur, Boris, mourir et se sacrifier pour qu'il puisse s'échapper et fuir son royaume envahi par les troupes de Zaïbacher.

Pour quelle raison venait-il rendre visite au roi Van Fanel ?

Depuis le matin, un important conseil avait lieu dans le palais entre Van, Cid, et les représentants de Bazram déjà sur place depuis l'avant-veille.

Tout en faisant sa toilette matinale, Merle se mit en tête d'aller jeter un coup d'œil discret du côté de la salle de Conseil royale, où avait lieu la réunion.

Cette salle était située au dernier étage du palais, et elle savait par expérience qu'une petite lucarne permettait d'y accéder par le toit.

Arrivée sur place, elle n'eut qu'à observer.

* * *

Réunis autour d'une vaste table ronde, les différents représentants des royaumes de Fleid, Fanélia et Bazram, semblaient en grande discussion. Elle ne parvenait à entendre que des murmures de leur conversation, mais celle-ci semblait solennelle.

_ … vous savez parfaitement que ces terres ont appartenu à Bazram depuis des siècles, jusqu'à ce que votre père en prenne possession, roi de Fanélia…

_ Bazram nous a toujours disputé ces terres, siffla Van, même du temps du règne de mon père… et notre royaume les a acquises au cours d'une bataille loyale, provoquée par votre état !

Le ton commençait à monter. Les conseillers de Bazram devinrent rouge écarlate.

_ Alors sans doute faudra-t-il une autre bataille, pour que nous récupérions notre bien…

Cid prit alors la parole. Sa voix était dure. Incroyablement dure.

_ La guerre… c'est toujours le chemin que Bazram a privilégié… Votre nation ne vaut guère mieux que le défunt empire Zaïbacher… Personne n'a oublié que c'est vous qui avez utilisé le Pouvoir du Démon lors de la dernière guerre… cette arme qui a failli décimer toutes les armées de Gaïa…

_ Ce fait n'a jamais pu être prouvé ! Ce ne sont que calomnies !

Les conseillers de Bazram se levèrent comme un seul homme, et partirent en claquant la porte.

Merle frémit. Tout cela n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

* * *

Le reste de la journée, elle le passa à s'occuper des chevaux dans l'écurie, perdue dans ses pensées. Le soir tomba sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Elle alluma sa lampe à huile, et prit un livre qu'elle avait « emprunté » quelques jours auparavant dans la bibliothèque du palais, et qu'elle avait caché sous la paillasse où elle couchait.

Maître Van lui avait appris à lire lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, contre l'avis de Vargas. Peu de personnes de son espèce savaient lire. Les humains considéraient que les êtres comme elles n'étaient pas assez intelligents pour apprendre à lire, et qu'ils n'avaient pas d'âme pour pouvoir s'émouvoir d'une histoire et l'apprécier.

Et pourtant, combien de fois Merle n'avait-elle pas pleuré en lisant certains récits… Ceux qu'elle préférait, c'était les contes atlantes. Les contes du peuple de Maître Van.

Ce livre en était un. C'était son préféré, et elle le connaissait par cœur.

_ Dans les montagnes de Floresta, vivait une jeune fille et un dragon terrestre… Elle était orpheline, et avait été élevée par la famille de ce dragon terrestre, mais celle-ci avait été décimée par des hommes cruels lors d'une chasse au dragon…

Cette histoire ressemblait tant à la sienne, qu'elle essuya une larme.

Elle lisait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un l'observait.

_ Prince Cid ! s'exclama-t-elle, en se levant, et en s'inclinant. Enfin, je veux dire… votre Majest

Il sourit.

_ Ne vous inclinez pas face à moi, Merle… Nous sommes de vieux amis, après tout…

Son attention se porta sur le livre.

_ Vous lisiez ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir dérangée…

_ Oh non, votre Majesté… c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir une de vos visites…

Il lui fit signe de se rasseoir, et prit place à ses côtés sur la paillasse.

_ De quel genre d'histoire s'agit-il, Merle ?

Merle hésita à répondre. Se pouvait-il qu'un roi se trouve ici, près d'elle, assit sur cette paillasse, dans cette écurie… pour parler littérature ?

Un roi qui ne soit pas Van…

_ Eh bien, votre Majesté… bégaya-t-elle. C'est l'histoire d'une orpheline…

A l'évocation de ce mot, Cid pâlit.

_ Je vois… fit-il. Je comprends que cette histoire vous touche…

Son regard se perdit dans le vide.

_ Lorsque j'étais enfant, je lisais beaucoup… surtout des contes atlantes… mais je détestais les histoires de batailles et de guerre… elles me donnaient des cauchemars…

Il serra les poings.

_ Jusque là, je n'ai jamais eu à combattre, à donner la mort… comme mon père a dû le faire…

Il tremblait à présent. Merle se sentit mal à l'aise, ne sachant comment réagir à ses confidences.

Sans doute avait-elle perdu l'habitude de recueillir les confidences d'un jeune roi…

_ J'avais si peur de partir au combat, moi aussi… Lorsque mon père revenait de la guerre, il était si sombre… si froid… et je ne voulais pas lui ressembler… non, je ne voulais pas finir comme lui…

Il se leva, afin de cacher son trouble.

_ Demain, je vais partir au combat… pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais peut-être donner la mort… et alors, je deviendrai comme mon père…

_ Comment ça ? laissa échapper Merle, en proie à une panique soudaine à l'idée que Cid puisse finir comme son père, et mourir, comme lui.

_ La république de Bazram a déclaré la guerre à Fanélia… Elle revendique des terres à la frontière… et en tant qu'allié de Fanélia, Fleid va prendre part au combat…

Il se tourna vers Merle, le regard brillant.

_ Promettez-moi de ne pas changer, Merle… Restez telle que vous êtes, car cela réchauffe mon cœur… Vous me faites sourire… Peut-être qu'en revenant de guerre, je ne sourirai plus jamais… mais je ne vous oublierai pas, Merle…

Il s'éloigna. Merle le regarda partir, le cœur serré.

Elle avait envie de crier. De le retenir près d'elle, afin qu'il ne parte pas en guerre. Qu'il ne finisse pas comme Van. 

Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. C'était le destin des rois que de devoir combattre. Ce même destin qui faisait d'elle une esclave…

* * *

Le lendemain à l'aube, les guymelefs de Fleid et de Fanélia se mirent en route pour la frontière, acclamés par la foule des habitants de Fanélia.

Au soulagement de Merle, Van n'avait pas éveillé Escaflowne. A présent, il ne le pouvait plus. Le démon de la guerre l'avait quitté. Ce démon nourrit de haine et de rancœur, qui seul pouvait animer les rouages de l'armure ancestrale, et qu'Hitomi avait chassé du cœur de Van.

Il était donc parti à bord d'un guymelef fanélien pareil à celui des autres soldats de son armée, et marchait avec Cid à la tête de ses hommes.

Le voyage dura des heures, dans un flot de poussière, sous une chaleur implacable. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la frontière, l'armée de Bazram les attendait déjà, son drapeau flottant à travers le ciel comme une provocation.

_ Chargez ! cria une voix anonyme à travers l'espace.

Et les guymelefs chargèrent, sans réfléchir.

L'un d'eux, un guymelef fanélien, hésita plus que les autres.

Ce guymelef-là était piloté par Merle…

* * *

Les soldats, quelque fut leur camp, hurlaient et tombaient de tous côtés. Les guymelefs de Bazram était plus puissants, mais moins nombreux que ceux de Fleid et Fanélia réunis.

Perdue dans cette mêlée, Merle cherchait du regard les guymelefs de Van et Cid. Elle savait que son idée était stupide et désespérée…

Mais elle se refusait cette fois-ci à attendre gentiment le retour de Maître Van au palais. Ainsi que celui de Cid… Comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Cette fois-ci, elle les défendrait, du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle tuerait à leur place, à la place de Cid, pour ne pas qu'il finisse comme son père. Comme Van.

S'il le fallait, elle mourrait à leur place… pour préserver le peu d'innocence qu'il leur restait. Après tout, personne ne la regretterait. Elle ne servait plus à rien. Plus personne n'avait besoin d'elle…

C'était du moins ce qu'elle croyait…

Bientôt, elle retrouva Cid et Van, combattant côte à côte contre deux guymelefs ennemis. Leurs épées s'entrechoquaient avec violence. Van n'avait aucun mal à repousser ses adversaires, mais Cid, moins expérimenté, semblait en difficulté.

Merle serra les dents, ferma les yeux, et fonça vers l'adversaire en proie avec Cid. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre, et tomba lourdement contre le sol, en soulevant des nuages de poussière.

La défaite semblait proche pour l'armée de Bazram, en effectif insuffisant. Mais les derniers partisans ne s'avouaient pas vaincus. Ils assaillaient Van et Cid en particulier, et ceux-ci faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour leur échapper.

Chaque fois qu'un ennemi s'approchait trop près de l'un des deux jeunes rois, Merle le repoussait sans ménagement. Elle ne savait pas piloter, mais elle fonçait dans ses adversaires, encore et encore, jusqu'à en être étourdie, avec toute l'énergie de son désespoir.

Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait durer longtemps. Son inexpérience ne pouvait pas garantir sa survie sur un champ de bataille, face à des ennemis surentraînés.

Soudain, elle vit un guymelef de Bazram, qui s'apprêtait à foudroyer Cid par l'arrière, en traître, l'épée levée, prête à frapper.

Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita sur lui en hurlant :

_ Derrière vous, votre Majesté !!

Au moment où l'ennemi allait frapper, Merle s'interposa….

… et prit à la place de Cid la lame mortelle qui lui était destinée.

Son guymelef s'écroula. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent.

Une douleur atroce envahit tout son corps.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le ciel. Le ciel bleu du printemps fanélien.

* * *

S'éjectant hors de son poste de pilotage, Cid sauta en direction du guymelef à terre, et actionna le mécanisme d'ouverture du cockpit.

Il avait reconnu la voix de Merle.

Derrière vous, Majesté !!

Elle avait résonné, irréelle, à travers sa cabine.

Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

_ Merle…

C'était bien elle. Allongée dans sa cabine de pilotage, évanouie, son sang coulant le long de son petit corps.

Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

Son cœur battait encore. Il pouvait l'entendre résonner en lui.

_ Merle !

En la voyant inanimée dans les bras de Cid, Van s'éjecta à son tour hors de son guymelef.

Les soldats de Bazram avaient battu en retraite. Mais pour Van et Cid, ce n'était pas une victoire. 

Autour d'eux, leur armée chantait leur nom, mais eux n'avaient d'yeux que pour la femme-chat qui mourrait sous leurs yeux.

Merle. Leur chère Merle…

* * *

_Pardonne-moi, Merle… J'ai été si stupide…

Penché sur le lit de sa compagne d'enfance, le roi Van Fanel pleurait. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il n'avait pas pleuré ainsi.

Depuis qu'Hitomi était partie…

Il avait fait installer Merle dans son lit. Son propre lit. Toujours inconsciente, celle-ci ne semblait pas décidée à revenir à la vie, et les médecins étaient pessimistes.

_ Pourquoi vous entêter à maintenir en vie cette pauvre créature, Majesté ? ne cessaient-ils de lui répéter.

Comment auraient-ils pu comprendre… Pour eux, Merle n'était qu'un animal. Mais pour lui, elle était bien plus. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il l'avait délaissée. Il était devenu comme les autres… méprisant, hautain… la considérant comme une moins que rien.

Oui, à présent, il s'en rendait compte. Mais n'était-il pas un peu tard… ?

_ Pourquoi avoir fait cela, Merle… Pourquoi es-tu venue prendre part à cette bataille…

C'était comme si elle avait voulu mourir. Mourir en héroïne, afin que personne ne l'oublie. Afin que son maître Van ne l'oublie pas…

Quelqu'un frappa.

C'était le roi Cid Zar Fleid. Il avait prolongé son séjour à Fanélia pour rester veiller sur celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Depuis une semaine que durait le sommeil de Merle, Van et Cid avaient fini par se lier d'une réelle amitié. Ces deux jeunes rois que le destin grandiose condamnait à la solitude, en avaient tant besoin depuis toujours… et grâce à Merle, ils s'étaient trouvés, enfin.

_ Comment va-t-elle, Van ? s'enquit Cid, en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil près de son ami.

_ Toujours rien, Cid… elle dort toujours… on dirait qu'elle est morte…

Van serra les poings.

_ Tout est de ma faute ! Je l'ai dénigrée, et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est engagée dans cette bataille… pour attirer mon attention…

_ Tu te trompes, Van… murmura Cid avec apaisement. Merle n'est pas comme ça… Je crois plutôt qu'elle a fait ça pour te protéger… pour nous protéger…

Van sourit tristement.

_ Tu la connais mieux que moi, on dirait, Cid…

Cid observa le roi de Fanélia. Ses traits étaient tirés, et il paraissait usé. Il n'avait plus rien du jeune homme impulsif et intrépide qu'il avait rencontré il y a dix ans, et qu'il admirait tant.

Sera-t-il comme lui lorsqu'il aura vingt-cinq ans ? Etait-ce le destin de tous les rois…

Nul doute que si Hitomi Kanzaki était restée à ses côtés, les choses auraient été bien différentes. L'amour pouvait être un remède à la solitude des rois. Lui seul avait le pouvoir de les empêcher de se dessécher de l'intérieur, et d'être écrasés sous le poids de leurs responsabilités. Lui seul leur permettait de rester des hommes à part entière… et de ne pas oublier qui ils sont.

S'il ne voulait pas finir comme son père, il lui fallait aimer et être aimé. Et ne pas perdre la personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde. Comme son père avait perdu Marlène… en se perdant lui-même par la même occasion.

Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans cette chambre ?

Les sentiments qu'il ressentait lui étaient inconnus. Il avait peur que Merle meurt. Peur de ne plus entendre sa voix. Cette voix qui le faisait sourire, comme personne ne le faisait sourire.

Etait-ce cela, aimer quelqu'un ?

* * *

Le soir même, Cid fit à Van une remarque pour le moins étrange, tandis qu'ils dînaient dans la salle à manger.

_ Van, que représente Merle pour toi ?

_ C'est mon amie d'enfance… répliqua sans hésiter Van.

_ Et crois-tu que tu puisses être le « maître » d'une amie ?

Le roi de Fanélia resta interdit.

C'était vrai. Il était le maître de Merle. Elle lui avait été « offerte » par Vargas, et il en était le propriétaire.

_ Tu as raison, Cid… c'est absurde…

_ Oui, murmura Cid, tout comme il est absurde de considérer les êtres comme Merle comme des animaux et des esclaves… inférieurs à l'homme…

_ Je sais, dit Van. Mon père a toujours oeuvré pour que cela change, mais c'est difficile de changer l'ordre des choses et les préjugés de tout un peuple…

_ Et si nous commencions par donner l'exemple, Van ?

Un long silence suivit cette phrase.

Puis Van sourit.

_ C'est vrai… fit-il. Il est temps que Merle devienne son propre maître…

* * *

Toujours inconsciente, Merle ignorait tout des changements qui se tramaient autour d'elle, et pour elle. Elle ignorait que sa vie était en train de changer, et qu'à présent, elle était libre.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, deux jours plus tard, le premier visage qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux, fut celui de Cid.

Il souriait. Il était revenu de la guerre, et il souriait toujours. Il n'était pas devenu comme son père. Grâce à elle.

Et il n'avait plus peur de le devenir un jour. Grâce à elle.

Lorsqu'il serra sa main dans la sienne, Merle sourit à son tour.

A présent, elle avait vingt-deux ans.

Et à travers les yeux de Cid, elle pouvait voir son propre reflet. Celui d'une femme. D'une femme digne d'être aimée.

Comme n'importe quelle autre femme.

FIN

5/10/2003

Shade


End file.
